hacknetfandomcom-20200222-history
Striker Proxy
| id = | ip = | admin = | ports = | trace = | proxy = | links = Striker_Battlestation }} Striker Proxy is a node in Hacknet. __TOC__ Filesystem * fdsfjga: stop being so toxic StrikeR: how about StrikeR: u StrikeR: stop feeding StrikeR: and also fucking send me StrikeR: ur theme already fdsfjga: sigh fdsfjga: right now? StrikeR: yes fdsfjga: can it wait until after the game is over StrikeR: . fdsfjga: seriously fdsfjga: i'm busy jungling StrikeR: o i tohught you were afk fdsfjga: lmao fuck u StrikeR: xd fdsfjga: oi StrikeR: what StrikeR: what do you want now fdsfjga: the game is over StrikeR: what fdsfjga: the game we were playing? StrikeR: sorry you'll have to remind me fdsfjga: holy shit fdsfjga: you are so salty StrikeR: brb afk fdsfjga: no you're not StrikeR: shit you got me fdsfjga: do you want the theme files or not StrikeR: ugggHHHHHHH StrikeR: fine StrikeR: move to irc fdsfjga: this is irc StrikeR: whoa StrikeR: makes u think huh * StrikeR: ur theme is broken fdsfjga: ? StrikeR: ? fdsfjga: ??? StrikeR: its broken StrikeR: what fdsfjga: what/? StrikeR: i don't know what to say StrikeR: it doesn't load fdsfjga: lemme check fdsfjga: it loads fine on my end fdsfjga: are you sure you aren't just terrible StrikeR: that is StrikeR: let's be real StrikeR: extremely unlikely fdsfjga: did you screw up the file extension StrikeR: no fdsfjga: did you check StrikeR: yes fdsfjga: did you actually check StrikeR: yes fdsfjga: check again StrikeR: fuck u fdsfjga: so how about that file extension, huh? StrikeR: ur lucky that your themes are good fdsfjga: ? fdsfjga: nice to know how highly you rate your own character fdsfjga: :3 StrikeR: reported * fdsfjga: hey fdsfjga: just thought you should know fdsfjga: jammy was talking shit about you after you left fdsfjga: something about girls not being good at dota fdsfjga: hes SO salty lmao StrikeR: kk StrikeR: i'm going mid next game fdsfjga: yeah I already told everyone else StrikeR: i don't even care about winning the game fdsfjga: oh no StrikeR: oh yes fdsfjga: pls StrikeR: mid sf StrikeR: you know that one cheese build fdsfjga: no StrikeR: dagon mek StrikeR: i guarantee he'll ragequit * fdsfjga: did you fdsfjga: seirously fdsfjga: hack jammy StrikeR: ? fdsfjga: oh my god fdsfjga: you StrikeR: he didnt use a proxy StrikeR: he was basically begging for it fdsfjga: i can't fdsfjga: he was whining in #dota about fdsfjga: wait for it StrikeR: oh did it work? fdsfjga: yes you destroyed his video card fdsfjga: totally bricked StrikeR: lmao he should have been more suspicious when i asked him about the model he had fdsfjga: unbelievable fdsfjga: he spent his entire paycheck on that thing StrikeR: he should have spent $5 on a vps fdsfjga: i know he was a piece of shit to you but fdsfjga: don't you think it's a bit much StrikeR: no StrikeR: lol fdsfjga: kk i guess StrikeR: he needs to learn StrikeR: that StrikeR: his words StrikeR: have StrikeR: consequences StrikeR: LMAO StrikeR: guess what else I found while I was flashing the gpu bios fdsfjga: ooh what StrikeR: a full chatlog of him striking out with some girl INCREDIBLY hard fdsfjga: no way StrikeR: yep, he kept all his msn messenger chatlogs LOL fdsfjga: that is amazing * j4mmy: hi :) - - - j4mmy: heya! * j4mmy has sent a Nudge! * - - - j4mmy: how r u? - - - j4mmy: *gives you shoulder massage* * j4mmy has sent a Sticker! * - - - j4mmy: *waves* * j4mmy has sent a Nudge! * - - - * j4mmy has sent a Nudge! * j4mmy: omg stop ignoring me ALEXA: what do you want j4mmy: what's up? :) ALEXA: listen ALEXA: i'm not into you ALEXA: stop bugging me j4mmy: what?? j4mmy: that's pretty rude ALEXA: no you know what's actually rude? ALEXA: sending me transparently horny messages all the time. ALEXA: in the hopes of getting in my pants. ALEXA: you have literally 0 chance with me. and your rando messages and nudges have actually pushed that below zero j4mmy: there's no need to get hysterical at me ALEXA: nope! that won't work on me. don't need you guilting me into jack shit. ALEXA: in conclusion: go away, loser, don't cry too hard into your cornflakes, they'll taste bad. ALEXA: byeeee :) * ALEXA is offline. Your messages might not get through. * * ALEXA is offline. Your messages might not get through. * * ALEXA is offline. Your messages might not get through. * * (Hora theme) See also * Striker Cache * Striker_Battlestation Category:Nodes